Nightmare Before Patch
by Eragon the Shinigami
Summary: On the Night of Christmas Eve, Team RWBY watches Nightmare Before Christmas, but afterwards Weiss states that she doesn't like the concept behind the animated movie. Little does the team of huntresses know that Weiss is hiding something, and that the events in the movie aren't fiction at all. One-shot, RWBY/Nightmare Before Christmas Crossover.


Note: You know how I said last chapter of Eye of the Beholder would be the last thing I post until after the holidays? I lied.

I don't own anything. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (RIP); Nightmare Before Christmas belongs to Disney and Tim Burton.

Nightmare Before Patch

Xiao-Long/Rose Household, Patch

Christmas Eve

"So, what did you guys think of the movie?" Ruby asked as she pulled out the Christmas movie from the DVD player.

The students had been given a break from classes to celebrate the holidays with their family and friends. Tonight was Christmas Eve, and third year team Team RWBY had spent most of the afternoon and now the evening watching Christmas movies. Everything from The Christmas Carol, I'll Be Home For Christmas, and The Ghosts of Christmas Eve had been watched and commented on, and now they had just finished Ruby and Yang's favourite Christmas movie.

"I thought it was creative," Blake replied softly, happiness and excitement in her eyes after watching a movie from her favourite director, "I didn't even know about this one, and I wish I watched this one earlier."

Ruby and Yang nodded in agreement and looked to Weiss for her answer, only for the former heiress to shake her head and say, "It's ridiculous, I don't get how you guys like this movie."

"WHAA?!" Ruby shouted in surprise, causing Weiss to wince at the volume, "How can you not like Nightmare Before Christmas?!"

"There's no logic to this movie whatsoever," Weiss defended herself harshly, "I mean, who decides to make a movie about Christmas _and_ Halloween _together_?"

"Pssh, you're no fun," Ruby grumbled, crossing her arms and looking away from her partner.

"Hey, if you want to like a ridiculous movie, go right ahead, just leave me out of it," Weiss stated in exasperation, not understanding the movie or her partner's love for it at all.

"You didn't call any of the other movies terrible," Yang interjected, sitting up from her position on the floor, "and I'll Be Home For Christmas was also from Disney."

"In my defence, I actually understood the plot of that one," Weiss said as she raised up her hands in defence, "I just don't really like the plot for Nightmare Before Christmas, it's too simple for me."

"Firstly, just because the concept of a character like Jack Skellington wanting to run Christmas for a year is too 'simple' for you doesn't mean no one else likes the movie, Weiss," Blake declared, her amber eyes focused on Weiss with amusement, "besides, you liked The Ghosts of Christmas Eve, and that one has a fairly simple plot to it."

"Okay, I get it, sometimes less is more," Weiss admitted softly, "but the main reason I liked that one is because the orchestra doing the soundtrack did a great job."

The living room was silent for a moment, with her teammates looking at her dumbfound, before Yang finally said, "Um, Weiss, Trans Siberian Orchestra is a rock band, not an orchestra."

Noticing her unintentional mistake and stupidity, Weiss blushed in embarrassment and stuttered, "Sh-shut up!"

"Come on, Weiss," Ruby whined, hoping to change the subject soon, "why do you have to make such a big deal about it?"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Weiss finally said after a moment of stewing, "I won't express my opinions of this movie so rudely again, I promise!"

"It's okay, we forgive you," Yang said after everyone was silent for some time, "you're entitled to your own opinion, just don't force it upon anybody."

The fell silent again, unsure of what to say, but after a while Ruby cleared her throat and spoke up, "Alright team, it's ten thirty, we need to get to bed or we won't get presents."

With that the girls turned off the TV and headed upstairs to prepare for bed. It didn't take them long to brush their teeth and get dressed, seeing as everyone had already had their showers for the night. Before long the lights were off and they finally fell asleep. Little did the girls know, someone had been listening in to their conversation.

Midnight

It was barely an hour or two before he crawled through the chimney in the living room, a sack filled with toys over his shoulder. This wasn't your typical Santa sneaking through the living room, it wasn't even Santa at all. He was thin as a wire, no round belly on him whatsoever. He had no eyes, just black eye sockets, his arms and legs were long and spindly, like the legs of a spider. His pale white bones glinted in the pale moonlight and in the lights of the Christmas tree; what sort of creature was this? Nothing harmful of the sort, just a dear friend of Santa helping the big guy out.

Jack Skellington had been given actual permission from Saint Nick himself to help out on giving presents (actual presents mind you, not the Halloween themed ones he gave out all those years ago). He had left his friends in charge of Halloween Town while he went to help the big guy, remembering the warmth he felt as he flew through the sky that night years ago. Of course, he made sure this time that he was allowed to help with the Christmas preparations, not wanting to make the same mistake of kidnapping Santa again. In fact, he'd been covering one side of Remnant while Santa covered the other side when he stumbled across the four girls watching the movie; he knew that someone had made a movie based off the events of that night, and that they somehow got the events right, so the mention of his name drew his attention to this little house on Patch. Even if he wasn't curious he was going to this house anyways, in fact it was the next house on the list. Having listened in to their conversation, Jack was a little disappointed to know that the white-haired girl disliked the movie, but glad that she apologised to her friends.

Such as what he thought about as he pulled the bag off his shoulder. His red suit glowed slightly under the lights as he pulled the gifts out of the bag and began to place them under the tree. Jack loved the beautiful colours of the lights on the tree illuminating the room, it really brought out the Christmas spirit in his opinion. Just as he finished placing the last gift under the tree, however, the sound of footsteps caused him to jump slightly in surprise. Immediately the skeleton hid behind the tree as whoever was on the staircase reached the bottom; this might've been his second time making Christmas, but he knew that a Halloween character like himself should be seen on any day besides Halloween, especially if the people who did see him were huntsmen. You didn't have to be the dimmest light bulb on the tree to know that a huntsman, let alone the household of a huntsman and his huntress daughters, would unintentionally see someone like him as a threat, and Jack knew he should stay hidden lest he be cut to ribbons.

Peeking out from the tree, he was surprised to see the white haired girl drinking a cup of water in the house's kitchen, clearly unable to fall asleep just yet. He watched as she stood there silently, her platinum hair glinting in the lights. Jack then saw her turn her head around multiple times, almost as if she was making sure she was alone, before she walked quietly towards the TV in the living room. _What could she be doing at this time at night,_ the curious Pumpkin King asked in his head as he saw her pick up the DVD case of the movie they watched before they went to bed; Jack could tell because he saw an artistic impersonation of himself on the front. She stood there for quite some time in silence, and with each moment Jack's curiosity grew. _What's she going to do with that movie?_ Jack thought to himself, fearing the worst.

He then got a surprise, for the girl suddenly hugged the DVD case to her chest.

"What's this?" Jack whispered under his breath, surprised by the sudden outcome.

The girl spoke then, softly so that Jack could barely hear her, but he did hear her say, "I'm sorry, Jack, I didn't mean to insult you earlier, you're such a good character."

Hearing her words sent a shot of warmth through Jack's bones, lasting long after she left the room to go to bed. Jack understood then, the girl actually did love the movie, she just didn't want to admit it to her friends. With a smile on his face, Jack headed for the chimney and left the house, for there were more presents to help deliver.

 **A/N:** Hello everyone, my name's Eragon and this was Nightmare Before Patch, my first RWBY/Nightmare Before Christmas crossover. I wanted to post this before Christmas Eve, and now it's done you guys can enjoy this little gem. I loved this movie when I was a few years younger, I still do, and I hope you guys love the movie too.

So, what did you think of this one-shot? Let me know in a review, and favourite this if you liked it. Don't forget to check out my others stories, which are really good. Thanks for reading, once again Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas (or whatever you all celebrate this time of year), and God Speed!


End file.
